


Bloody Emerald [Harco]

by Yacs_Weasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gore, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yacs_Weasley/pseuds/Yacs_Weasley
Summary: En los periódicos.En la radio.En la TV.¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Bloody Emerald?Más importante, ¿quién sospecharía que el asesino de los Dursley fue un niño de apenas ocho años?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Drunk for the blood

Uno ya no sabe ni que pensar. No con ese homicida.

Sabiendo que hay un asesino serial andando por las calles, que podría ser cualquiera, pero sin estar seguros, ya que no se le puede ver por ninguna cámara.

Sólo había una pista, pero era tan común que es imposible de saber quién es, si no son solo suposiciones de la apariencia.

Aquella mujer que logró mantenerse con vida un tiempo considerable dio una única descripción, una momentáneamente inservible.

"Sus ojos... sus ojos son verdes, sin... sin emoción. Maniáticos. ¡Quiere sangre! ¡Está ebrio por la sangre!"

Momentos después, la vida se fue de sus ojos. Una lástima para Harry, había cometido el error de no verla morir, no había apreciado su muerte y eso le dolía desgraciadamente.

• • = = < × > = = • •  
BLOODY   
EMERALD  
• • = = < × > = = • •

Harry caminó con tranquilidad por las oscuras calles de Londres, dejando atrás el orfanato. Nadie sabía que se encontraba ahí, se decía tenía un fuerte "trauma" por ver los cadáveres de sus tíos, desmembrados, sin vida, llenos de sangre... y que era muy reservado. Solo salía, las hermanas no lo conocían, la única que lo hacía, la encargada, estaba muerta. ¡Pero no por su culpa! Había muerto por la vejez.

Así que la mayoría de las hermanas podrían verlo en la calle y no reconocerlo.

Pero ellas solo tenían un horario de salida y Harry lo evitaba.

Era ingenioso. 

Mucho, para su propio bien.

La fea cicatriz en su frente dolía muchas veces, pero levemente, no como la noche en la que mató a sus tíos, dolió tanto que casi cayó inconsciente en lugar de ir a dormir. Aunque sí, se desmayó, pero fue por otro dolor.

Parte de su coartada si era real. Aunque no lo creyeran.

Harry miró por última vez a su víctima, en su pequeña -no tan pequeña- libreta tenía cada detalle de él, dibujado de tal manera que no creerían que era su dibujo. ¿Cómo era que un chico de diez dibujaba tan bien?

Ni él sabía cómo, pero hasta incluso su caligrafía era muy bonita.

Harry sonrió cuando su víctima se acercó, entonces cerró su libreta. El hombre lo miró y Harry sonrió de forma angelical.

– Hola pequeño, ¿te perdiste?

Harry negó.

– ¿Entonces?

– La verdad, mi tía me dijo que la esperara aquí ayer, yo solo obedezco.

Mentiras blancas, que pronto estarían manchadas de rojo. Pobre idiota.

–Te abandonó, ¿quieres decirme tu nombre?

– Mi nombre es Akane -dijo mirando con sus ojitos bonitos, practicados tantas veces que, de verse en un espejo, se creería la ternura.

– Vaya nombre, ¿no eres de aquí?

– Nací en Japón, pero asesinaron a mis padres y mi tía me acogió... pero parece que no me quiere – mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. Todo es una mentira. Solo él lo sabría.

– ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar...?

– Oh, recuerdo el camino a la empresa de mi tío... no se su nombre, pero sé el camino, ¿me podría acompañar? Hay un asesino suelto y no quiero ir solo – dijo en un puchero, pobre idiota. Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras.

– Vamos.

Harry tomó su bolsa y colocó dentro su libreta, borrador y lapicera.

– ¿Qué tienes ahí, pequeño? – asco, asco.

– Unos dibujos de personas.

– ¿Podré verlos?

– Aún no, no es tiempo.

El hombre frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada.

– ¿Dónde dijiste que trabajaba tu tío? – nunca lo dije.

– Es una empresa de taladros.

– Oh, conozco un camino más rápido.

Cizaña con manía¹. Harry sabía lo que trataría de hacer, conocía a los zorros como aquel sujeto. El hombre lo metió en un callejón, Harry sabía que no tenía salida. Sonrió y miró al hombre.

– Puede ver mis dibujos ahora, le van a aterrar.

Señales, benditas señales que nadie tomaba en cuenta nunca. Pobres idiotas. De saberlo, no morirían en menos de cinco minutos.

– Antes quiero hacer algo.

– Adelante –dijo con su inocencia practicada.

El hombre lo tiró al suelo y él soltó una risa maniática, el hombre comenzó a bajarse los pantalones y la risa de Harry aumento.

– Geoffrey Howard –mencionó Harry entre su risa maníaca–. Violador no identificado, o se puede decir eso sobornando a la policía –murmuró y sacó -de sabrá Dios dónde- un cuchillo, filoso.

– Me encantaría jugar más, pero debo regresar al orfanato, posiblemente me den algo de pastel mañana por mi cumpleaños. No es mi cumpleaños aún, ellas deben de saberlo, solo que... antes de morir, una sola cosa, mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter, the Bloody Emerald.

Una fuerza extraña no permitía que Geoffrey tocará al cuerpo de Harry, era importante no dejar pistas. Aunque eran imposibles de rastrear una vez la magia del cuerpo de Harry limpiaba el cuerpo de su víctima, era muy práctica. 

Harry mostró su dibujo de él y la manera en que se vería una vez muerto. El hombre gritó por ayuda, solo Harry lo oía, después de todo la magia estaba ahí y callaba todo, solo Harry lo sabría.

– Fue una desgracia conocerte, nos vemos en el infierno.

Cada cuchillada era un grito que nadie escuchaba, una gota de sangre que Harry amaba, la última. Esa que te confirma que la vida fuera de sus ojos no es una ilusión. Harry la amaba. Esperaba que los gatos tuvieran hambre, que al menos solo dejaran la cabeza ahora desprendida del cuerpo del hombre, pero que dejaran ver lo grabado, que dejaran que su firma inexistente se revelara y supieran que él era responsable sin saberlo.

Gracias magia por limpiarle la sangre sucia.

• • = = < × > = = • •  
BLOODY   
EMERALD  
• • = = < × > = = • •

–Cariño, hay un hombre que desea hablar contigo. ¿Quieres que pase? —dijo con suavidad la matrona.

– ¿Solo hoy? -murmuró un poco nervioso. Apenas ayer había matado y...

– Solo hoy.

– Bueno.

Harry se puso de espaldas, para que solo se vieran las cicatrices de los azotes con el cinturón de su tío, no debían verle el rostro, o por lo menos la cuidadora.

La puerta se abrió y un plato de comida fue dejado por la cuidadora, que acarició su cabello, pero solo por esa vez tembló de verdad.

'Muy bien fenómeno... eres un buen chico...'

– ¡No me toques, no soy un fenómeno!

La cuidadora sólo dejó unas pastillas calmantes junto a un vaso de jugo. Harry solía tener sombras del recuerdo, dolían, porque aquel asesino a sangre fría también tenía sentimientos, señoras y señores. Harry se irguió, dispuesto a sacar su cuchillo de debajo de la cama, pero recordó donde estaba. Recordó y deshizo el ademán de golpear y acuchillar.

Escuchó a Mary Clear cerrar suavemente la puerta. Se giró lentamente, la cuidadora se había ido, un señor completamente de negro apareció en su visión.

– Disculpe por eso – dijo en un susurro, tratando de que su voz no sonara tan llorosa.

– ¿Han pasado cosas raras a tu alrededor?

– ¿Porqué más estaría aquí? Una vez... una vez... el vidrio y... y...

¡¿Ahora que mierda hiciste?! ¡Te castigaré, te dolerá! 

Vernon se sacó el cinturón y lo arrojó en la sala, sacó una navaja también, Harry quería huir, quería no...

La "p" dolió como no podría imaginarse.

La "h" escoció solo un poco menos.

La "e" le caló un poco más, fue más profunda.

"n, o, m, e, n, o, n" y ya estaba perdiendo la conciencia, la sangre, pero el dolor...

Los azotes...

Harry subió la cabeza al techo, jamás bajaría la cabeza por nadie, gracias, pero no gracias, se le caería la corona.

Se acordó de la palabra grabada en una profunda cicatriz en su pecho, esas diez horribles letras que ahora las pudo ver aquel hombre oscuro, ahora sabía que era un fenómeno, de todas formas, lo tendría grabado en su piel por siempre.

Y todos lo sabrían algún día.

– Eres un mago, Harry.

Harry bajó la cabeza a una posición normal, miró aún con dolor en los ojos al hombre de negro y frunció los labios.

– Pruebas... es todo lo que... pido – murmuró.   
Su libreta fue conjurada, Harry podía hacer eso. 

Pero... no era el único. Eso lo dejaba más tranquilo. Pero entró en cuenta de que esa libreta tenía sus planes de asesinato.

– ¿Qué tienes aquí?

– ¡Nada! No... es mi... libreta especial.

– ¿Diario secreto? –alzó una ceja. No, ahí está cada uno de mis asesinatos, hombre idiota.

Harry conjuró de regreso la libreta para que volviera a él, impresionando a... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en Hogwarts, un colegio de magia y hechicería.

¿Snape? ¿Cómo Frank Snape? ¿Serían parientes? ¿Aquel hombre sin magia era algo de ese hombre de negro? No se parecían. Tal vez pedían piedad igual, ¿quién sabe? Harry curvó sus labios cínicamente. Tal vez...

– ¿Tenía relación con Frank Snape?

Harry había disfrutado plenamente el matarlo, fue una de sus formas más creativas. Miren que dejar aquella botella que le abrió la garganta casi como una corona para su gran final... 

Snape vio la sonrisa cínica del muchacho, más no dijo nada.

–Mi padre muggle engañaba a mi madre.

– ¿Muggle?

– Personas no mágicas.

Harry murmuró y rió bajito, con ternura que hasta Snape se tragó.

– Bueno, ¿algo más que desee decirme? Solo hoy, ¿recuerda?

– Te llevaré a comprar tus materiales, la señora Clear ya está enterada.

– Solo... puede salir y yo...

– Bien.

Snape salió y la magia de Harry actuó rápidamente, insonorizando el lugar. Permitiéndole a Harry reír como solo él podía, con esa voz tan...

No perdió más tiempo y se duchó y vistió con su ropa más escondida, esa que nunca usaba para matar. La que le regaló una vecina de Privet Drive por su cumpleaños, su única ropa que no le quedaba cuatro veces más grande. Solo dos. 

Comió y tomó las pastillas, eran cuatro pastillas. Aún palpitaba con miedo.

Fue por su pequeña mochila, metió su libreta, borrador y lapicera en ella, tal vez podría esperar a estar en un lugar sentado y podría dibujar al profesor, no para matarlo realmente, pero imaginar sirve, de camino puede dibujar a su siguiente y posible última víctima, al menos temporalmente.

Salió y vio a los chicos esperando, Harry solo les mandó su más sincera cara de odio.

• • = = < × > = = • •  
BLOODY   
EMERALD  
• • = = < × > = = • •

– Ahora vamos a Madame Malkin -murmuró Severus, Ollivander estaba a unas cuadras arriba y sería su última parada.

– Bien.

Entraron y Harry notó las agujas que casi traspasan su ojo, miró enojado a todos lados. Tal vez... solo era una estúpida modista... Tendría que morir...

– ¿Hogwarts, guapo?

Harry asintió y fue a uno de los vestidores, ahí fue medido y finalmente se sentó, poco después se le unió un rubio que llamó padrino a Severus. Víctima.

Harry sacó sus materiales y comenzó a dibujar, tanto al hombre ebrio que acosaba a esa chica en el parque, como a Severus y a aquel rubio que fue llamado Draco.

Dejaría las escenas de muerte para más tarde.

– ¿Qué haces?

Harry cerró de golpe su cuaderno y miró casi con miedo al rubio, trató de... pero la sangre en su cuerpo y...

Se vería muy bien desangrándose.

Harry negó con la cabeza, él no estaba como la señora Riley Diggins dijo, él no estaba ebrio de sangre...

Caería en coma etílico.

– Dibujo -dijo en un susurro– . Al profesor.

Porque no diría "Imaginaba como matarte sin dejar evidencia y de forma muy creativa".

– ¿Puedo ver?

– Apenas lo empecé. Le falta todo.

No, no, no... sangre pintada con ese lapicero...

Harry estaba tentado a embriagarse con la sangre del rubio.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

– Harry, nos tenemos que ir, Draco, envíale saludos a Lucius de mi parte.

– Si padrino.

Harry guardó todo y miró a sus manos, le picaban por clavar algo.

No tenía que salir.

No debía de salir.

– ¿Estás bien?

'– ¿Estás bien? Estúpido Fenómeno...'

Un azote. Un grito.

Dos cortes. Un jadeo.

Un sollozo.

–Yo... no... no lo soy...

Harry negó, Snape había sido informado de que eso podría pasar.

Harry tuvo un recuerdo, esos que parecían volverlo loco. Más de lo que ya se veía.

Porque el hijo de su enemigo jurado estaba perdiendo la cabeza de a poco. No sabía que le había pasado, no con detalles, solo sabía que fue violado y maltratado y que se libró de la muerte por estar castigado en su habitación, una alacena.   
Entraron al local y Harry sintió su magia alerta, sintió y...

– Un gusto verlo, señor Potter. 

• • = = < × > = = • •  
BLOODY   
EMERALD  
• • = = < × > = = • •

¹Es un plan con intenciones, una acción premeditada que te llevará a un logro egoísta. En México se suele usar mucho la expresión.


	2. Sweet Little Boy,

Snape y Harry salieron de Ollivanders, el niño no lucía emocionado, sino curioso, pero también se podía ver el nerviosismo en sus rasgos. 

Harry tarareaba una canción que, a oídos de Snape, era tétrica, oscura en su letra.

Snape comenzaba a sospechar de Harry. 

¿Qué clase de canción era esa? 

Harry miraba fijamente a un hombre ebrio, una mueca torció su rostro cuando este lo había tocado y se había echado para atrás con principios de un ataque de ansiedad dominando su cuerpo, uno que Snape nunca experimentó, no sabía lo que Harry pasaba en ese momento. 

Y Harry estaba seguro de que jamás lo sabría. 

Una vez llegaron al orfanato, Harry corrió, sin tomar útiles ni nada, a su habitación. 

*** 

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, tomó su pecho y comenzó a golpearlo, sabía que si no se calmaba la señorita Clear llegaría, y no quería eso.   
Tomó varias bocanadas de aire, luchando por respirar, peleó y logró calmarse lentamente, no caería de nuevo. 

Suspiró y respiró nuevamente, inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca de forma lenta, su magia salía sin filtros, era un milagro que no se quebrara ningún vidrio. 

Estaba hiperventilando, su corazón latía con fuerza, no sabría qué pensar. 

Sangre. 

Ese niño rubio cubierto de esta. 

*** 

Estaba a dos días de ir al instituto de magia, era hora de hacer su magia en un ser inservible. 

\- Jarvies Perkins, que hombre más asqueroso, serás parte de las escenas que yo mismo dejo, que son arte - murmuró mientras se acercaba al hombre que estaba en ese callejón, era divertido verlo pelear con la pared. 

Más divertido sería enterrar su cuchillo con tal lentitud, revisarlo completamente, como si de una autopsia tratara... escribir en esa pared una despedida temporaria, que sería el último en un tiempo, ya se había deshecho de todos sus imitadores, siempre los encontraba, siempre los eliminaba. 

\- ¿Es usted Jarvies Perkins? Me dijeron que vivía aquí -dijo Harry con un puchero-; que fea casa tiene usted. 

El hombre le lanzó una botella que explotó incluso antes de tocarle. 

-Pésimo movimiento, señor Perkins -susurró con inocencia-, fue muy grosero de su parte. 

Desenfundó su cuchillo, lo arrojó y le dio certeramente en la garganta, pero no penetró tan profundo, no moriría. No por lo pronto. 

El hombre cayó y Harry se acercó lentamente, como una bestia que acecha a su presa, sacó su cuchillo de la garganta del Perkins y con una sonrisa siniestra, comenzó su arte haciendo un corte con forma de "Y" en su torso, sacó cada órgano a su alcance una vez quebró y removió las costillas, dejando para lo último el corazón. Cortó cada parte en pequeños trozos y los dejó reposando en una esquina, al menos los animales callejeros cenarían como reyes esa noche. 

Con la sangre, escribió con letra desprolija y casi ilegible, poniendo las palabras al revés: "Adiós, por ahora ". 

*** 

\- Ten cuidado, no dejes que te toquen si no lo quieres, puedes ir solo en un compartimento si así lo deseas - indicaba nerviosa la señorita Clear, estaba dejando que un pajarito volara del nido. Que equivocada estaba. 

La mujer se fue, Harry le había mentido con descaro diciendo que a esa hora saldría el tren, eran las diez. Caminó a la plataforma, entre los andenes nueve y diez, podía correr un poco si estaba nervioso. Lo recordó. 

Miró el tren escarlata que brillaba entre el vapor que había al otro lado de la pared. No se había sorprendido, pero sí se había quedado un largo tiempo observándolo. Dentro de este no había mucha gente, Harry fue libre de elegir el compartimiento más alejado de todos, donde no pensara en asesinar con ese cuchillo suyo enfundado dentro de su, ahora puesta, nueva túnica. 

Estuvo leyendo libros muggles policiales, tal vez encontraba algo para su llegada, mezclando escenas y modificándolas a su antojo, ya tenía en mente a diez posibles víctimas merecedoras de su retorno, pero seguía dibujando a Draco, el niño rubio, muerto de distintas formas, amordazado, desmembrado, como si durmiera, cortes bajo piel de los cuales era experto, su tío al menos dejó algo útil, incluso completamente descuartizado, con solo manos intactas como la cabeza, para que al menos identificaran al ser que enviaba al infierno.   
Su paz se vió interrumpida por el causante de sus más oscuras y turbias fantasías. 

-Hola, soy Malfoy, Draco Malfoy -sonrió tímidamente desde la puerta del vagón. 

-Harry Potter - contuvo una sonrisa, sus manos picaban por tomar su cuchillo y hacer a lo menos un corte en la vista perfecta piel. 

Ese viaje sería una tortura, una para él.   
Hace tiempo que no era torturado. 

***   
-Cuando diga sus nombres, pasaran y se probaran el sombrero- indicó la seria mujer con la túnica de estampados escoceses que los había recibido. 

Harry ni se inmutó cuando cada chico pasaba, perdido en el dulce vaivén de sus pensamientos, que corrían en torno a la muerte de... 

\- Malfoy, Draco. 

No terminó de ser colocado el sombrero cuando ya había gritado "Slytherin". Ahora Harry... no quería pasar y terminar donde Draco, podría matarlo. Podría herirlo y eso le sonaba muy tentador. 

\- Potter, Harry.

Sonrió con cinismo sin disimular, haciendo que muchos pares de ojos le miraran. Se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero fue colocado sobre su cabeza, cubriendo un poco sus ojos, su sonrisa creció, viéndose más tétrica, más oscura, pero él seguía irradiando inocencia pura. Blanco pintado de rojo, solía decir Harry. 

"¿Qué tenemos aquí...? ¡Eres un asesino! Que descaro grande el tuyo al portar un cuchillo entre tus túnicas. Veinticuatro asesinatos y nadie te ha descubierto, suertudo de primera", había exclamado el raído sombrero en su mente, Harry rio en su cabeza, mostrando una mueca en su cara, para disimular. "Ahora obsesionado con asesinar al primogénito de los Malfoy... Ese niño te pondrá patas arriba tus planes, sin duda" Harry mostró una sonrisa disfrazada de inocencia, ocultando cualquier otra emoción de su cara, la práctica hace al maestro. "Eres muy astuto y ambicioso, mucho para tu propio bien...".

\- ¡Slytherin! 

Y la profesora McGonagall, así como los demás maestros pudieron escuchar el "Estúpido sombrero, alimentando mi locura" susurrado entre labios de Harry. Aunque no entenderían a que se refería. 

Harry caminó lentamente hasta la mesa cubierta de destellos verdes y platas, estaba reacio a sentarse. La mesa estaba llena, él no podía estar en un lugar lleno de personas sin tener un ataque, sin sentir la necesidad de golpearse para respirar, aun así, se hizo lugar a un lado de aquel maligno ser que sería su más cruel perdición. 

*** 

El niño miró con una máscara carente de sentimientos en el rostro su habitación. Estaba enojado, furioso, tendría que compartir habitación con aquel ser que no estaba corrompido, que era más luz de lo que él algún día fue, tan blanco que sus deseos le impedirían llenarlo de negro para mancharlo de rojo. Su pálida piel, sus platinados cabellos, sus grises ojos... 

A esas horas tan inoportunas de la noche comenzó a dibujar, sin pegar el ojo ni un momento, aun cuando amaneció, podría pasar por como si hubiera madrugado. Dejó de torturar a sus deseos más oscuros y guardó esa libreta con muchas creativas ideas para matar a Malfoy. 

Se vistió y tomó su mochila con útiles, fue al gran comedor sin esperar a los demás, por mucho que se suponía que tenían que ir juntos, Harry solo diría que padeció insomnio y que tuvo un ataque de ansiedad, que no fue tan diferente a la realidad. Esas benditas pastillas hacían mucho. 

Ahora tenía que seguir tomándolas, tal vez seguir como nunca lo hizo el tratamiento de su psicoterapeuta serviría para pasar mucho tiempo sin matar, pero no prometía no dejar de ver la sangre caer. 

Sintió su mano picar por tomar su cuchillo, sentía esa fuerte necesidad, ese dolor en el pecho por hacerlo. 

Él estaba mal. 

Él estaba enfermo. 

Lo sabía, pero jamás lo admitiría. 

Miró el desolado Gran Comedor con miedo oculto en desdén, estaba viviendo un cambio radical, pasar de estar completamente solo y tener una vida nocturna a ser un estudiante con cientos de compañeros, con miles de posibilidades de ataques ansiosos repentinos. 

Estaba mal. 

Una debilidad. 

Odiaba ser débil. 

Desde la mesa de los profesores Severus miraba como Harry comía silencioso, luego tomaba sus pastillas, una antidepresiva, que causaba pensamientos suicidas.

Estúpidos Muggles incompetentes. 

Aún recordaba la canción que Harry había tarareado y esta le seguía dando mala espina. 

Había hablado a fondo con la mujer encargada luego de ir por Harry, acompañado de una dosis considerable de Veritaserum. 

'- Harry Potter, llegó aquí hace casi tres años, el día de su cumpleaños sus tíos y primo fueron asesinados, se presume que fue un asesino serial, la policía cree que se libró por estar castigado en su habitación, que resultó ser una alacena. Ahí lo encontraron desmayado, con heridas profundas en su cuerpo, algunas frescas, otras viejas. Desde que llegó aquí estuvo viendo a un psicoterapeuta. Harry tiene severos daños psicológicos y físicos. Tiene recuerdos con cualquier acción cotidiana, como esa vez que le acaricié el cabello. Su tío una vez lo hizo luego de abusar de él. El pobre se pone nervioso al estar rodeado de mucha gente, tiene ataques de pánico que ya sabe sobrellevar. Una vez, la encargada anterior que falleció, lo encontró en el baño arañando sus brazos, decía que no era un fenómeno una y otra vez, terminó desmayado por la pérdida de sangre, así que, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, espero que el uniforme de esa institución sea a manga larga. No le gustará ver cómo se lastima, como sabe exactamente dónde cortar para sangrar. Como no llora mientras lo hace, sino suspira con alivio, como si estuviera librándose del dolor, aunque se lo esté provocando él mismo...' 

Severus vio como Harry comenzó a dibujar con determinada concentración, pero cuando Draco se comenzó a acercar, cerró la libreta muggle de golpe, mirando entre nervioso y enojado al rubio. No sabía que dibujaba, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Draco. 

Estaba más que claro.


	3. Bloody Emerald

Una bonita lechuza nívea, que pertenecía a Harry (lo supusieron una vez dejó un periódico, le mordió la oreja con cariño y se fue) apareció en el gran comedor, fue la primera en aparecer sin duda alguna, ya había personas ahí, Slytherin estaba completo y las demás mesas aún faltantes, carentes de algunos alumnos.

La estruendosa risa de Harry interrumpió los pensamientos de aquellos negados a hablar y los que lo hacían a la par que compartían dulces susurros.

'ADIÓS A BLOODY EMERALD

El día de ayer (09-01-91) se encontraron los restos del cuerpo de Jarvies Perkins, un presunto acosador y violador y con tres asesinatos marcados de su obra en estado de ebriedad. Se encontró en un estado de descomposición y sus órganos fueron extraídos del cuerpo y comidos en su mayoría por animales callejeros, pero eso fue una "obra de arte" -pseudamente la última- del asesino conocido como Bloody Emerald, haciendo énfasis en ·emerald· gracias al saber el color de sus ojos.

En esta obra del asesino serial Bloody Emerald, se encontró un mensaje a la inversa, con algo que dejó calmados a muchos forenses, como policías, "Adiós, pero volveré".

No hay fecha escrita, su retorno no será previsto pero se recomienda tener la mente alerta.

Un testigo afirma que había un niño en la escena del crimen, al parecer uno sin hogar, pero no identificado, posiblemente también fue asesinado por Bloody Emerald, solo que su cuerpo no fue encontrado.'

Otra risa de parte de Harry, solo que esta vez más discreta. No sabían por qué reía, pero suponían que tenía que ver con ese periódico muggle.

'Aunque el asesino se centra -la mayoría sus asesinatos hasta ahora- en abusadores, no está de más dar beneficio a la duda. Recordando que todos sus imitadores -tres en total, hasta el momento- terminaron muertos. Hasta ahora, 24 asesinatos en total, sin contar el hecho de ese presunto niño.

La descripción más acertada por el momento es de un hombre moreno, de entre veinticinco y treinta años, castaño, y claro, de ojos verdes...'

Harry comenzó a reír más, estaban tan lejos, lejos de sobremanera. Él tenía apenas once años, no tenía entre veinticinco y treinta, no tenía cabello castaño, era negro y era caucásico, muy pálido.

Jamás sabrían quién era él.

-¿Qué hace tanta gracia? -preguntó Draco y Harry le dio el periódico, Draco lo miró incrédulo-. ¿De esto te ríes? Estás loco -dijo, Harry negó.

-No estoy loco, tengo principios de demencia tratables, depresión postraumática, soy obsesivo-posesivo, padezco lagunas mentales a largo plazo y soy inestable emocionalmente, no te confundas.

Draco abrió los ojos cuando Harry dijo eso, seriamente como nunca, se levantó y fue a clases, sin pensarlo lo siguió.

-¿Qué...?

-Puedo estar loco solo un poco, estoy, err, mal por un trauma, me obsesiono y soy posesivo con mi obsesión, no recuerdo cosas pasadas, de entre mis cuatro y ocho años...

-Eso era lo que quería saber -dijo Draco y le sonrió a Harry, él comenzó a verlo lleno de sangre nuevamente.

-Tengo muchos secretos, Malfoy.

-Quiero saberlos.

-Me temerás, no quiero que me temas.

-No te temeré.

-No sabes lo que hablas.

Y eso fue todo lo que escuchó Severus.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*

Otro día más, otra vez el lindo búho níveo aterrizó en el hombro de Harry, dejando un periódico nuevo, una pequeña caja y una carta, nadie reconoció el sobre de papel, pero Harry sí, así que suspiró, con la cabeza de Draco recargada en su hombro.

'POR FIN LIBRES, ATRAPAN A BLOODY EMERALD'

Eso hizo gracia a Harry, nadie lo había atrapado, el seguía ahí, con problemas mentales, estudiando magia y obsesionado con un niño de sangre pura.

'Hace unos días se atrapó al susodicho apodado Bloody Emerald, fue notificado en TV y por la radio, finalmente luego de tres días, aquí. El asesino confesó todos sus crímenes y fue llevado a una prisión de máxima seguridad'

Harry sonrió, él no iría a una prisión de máxima seguridad, el tendría un pase libre al manicomio o el Centro de Seguridad para las Peores Mentes Incurables. 

Otro imitador.

'El nombre real del sujeto es George Sunway, de veintiocho años, anteriormente asistente en una estación de policía, la más grande en Londres, por lo tanto, su acceso a los criminales era inmediato.

"Se espera una condena de muerte, y como tal resulta no ser un imitador, pues dimos tiempo a Bloody Emerald -como fue el caso, reporta Lidia O'Connell, oficial de policía- de que atacara y no lo hizo, se espera paz para los londinenses."

¿Realmente Bloody Emerald está tras las rejas?'

-¿Realmente Harry? -susurró Draco, Harry rió, y negó con complicidad, con secretismo, Severus no sabría de que hablaba.

-Esta es una carta de mi psicoterapeuta, posiblemente la actualización mensual de mi medicamento -susurró Harry al oído de Draco.

"Harry:

Espero y te encuentres bien, la señorita Clear me informó que fuiste a un internado en Escocia, quisiera saber todos tus avances sociales y si ésta vez estás tomando adecuadamente tus medicamentos, en la caja la nueva actualización, pero no podré cambiarlas hasta nuestra próxima cita, espero y puedas regresar para esta en Diciembre.

Aunque encontré raro que un búho Nival sea quien entregue tu correspondencia.

Quiero que respondas a las siguientes preguntas:

01.- ¿Haz tenido ataques de ansiedad? Si es así ¿cuántos?

02.- ¿Cómo vas con la presión social?

03.- ¿Puedes congeniar con las personas?

04.- ¿Has tenido ganas de ver sangre, aliviar tu dolor?

05.- ¿Tomas tus medicamentos?

06.- ¿Tienes una crisis obsesiva-posesiva con algo o alguien ahí? 

Espero las respuestas sean positivas, o no tan negativas.

Cuidate y cuida tu entorno, si es aparente trata de ver que no sea inminente y relájate.

Médico Stephen Lewis,

Psicoterapeuta.

PD: ¿Cómo te ha ido en clases, tienes algún amigo?"

Harry tenía una sonrisa que le encantó a Draco, era de agradecimiento o algo parecido.

-Las respuestas serán más positivas de lo que pensé -susurró Harry para sí mismo, levantando la mirada al ver como Hermione Granger, desde Gryffindor, lo saludaba.

Devolvió el saludo, sin notar como Draco leía la carta.

-¿Tienes una crisis obsesiva posesiva con alguien o algo, aquí? -susurró acomodándose más en el hombro derecho de Harry, este se tensó de manera visible.

Como si estuviera incómodo.

-Si es así... ¿quién será? ¿Quién...? -murmuró mirando los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Es muy obvio, sé que lo sabes —dijo, tragando pesadamente.

Draco rió, bajo la atenta mirada de Severus Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore, los tres escuchando la conversación que venía a fin del periódico, la carta y la caja. Era sábado, se esperaba que todos salieran un momento, sin tareas, después de todo, en cinco días más festejarían Halloween, después de un día cargado de tareas.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*

"Señor Stephen:

He estado bien, espero usted también. Es algo normal que lechuzas sean las que entregan la correspondencia por aquí, algo "raro", por lo que mis tíos hacían lo que me hicieron. Su nombre es Hedwig.

Tal vez si pueda ir por Navidad a la cita, así podré saber qué tan lejos estará el manicomio de mi. En fin, contestaré sus preguntas.

01.- Sí, desde que llegué aquí van cuatro.

02.- La estoy llevando lo mejor que puedo, no he tenido más ataques por las personas en la sala común, así que es un avance, supongo.

03.- Con algunas, Draco y dos amigos de este.

04.- Mientras tenía mis ataques de ansiedad, pero no me dañé, Draco me ayudó.

05.- Todos los días anotados.

06.- Sí. Espero sepa leer entre líneas.

Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor posible, cuídese.

Harry Potter."

Harry vio a donde Hedwig esperaba, le sonrió y ató la carta, mirando con cariño a la nada. 

-Entrega esta carta al señor Stephen.

La lechuza se fue.

☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*・°☆.。.:*

Harry permitió que Draco se metiera esa noche, y las siguientes a su cama, ambos dormían juntos y Harry trataba de mantener las distancias, pues la tentación de apresarlo y asesinarlo era fuerte.

Ese día era la cena de Halloween y Draco ya planeaba llevarlo con él en Yule a su mansión, poniendo de ejemplo el llevarlo a sus citas con el psicoterapeuta de ser necesario, Harry terminó aceptando luego de unas horas insistiendo. Le pesaría la conciencia, pero nada importante.

Caminó con Draco lentamente al Gran comedor, que tenía estúpidas decoraciones que ni los muggles hacían tan horrendas. Lo único que le pareció bueno fue que había un par de diferentes pasteles que nunca había probado, quizá mejoraba el día en algo.

Tomó esas cuatro pastillas con su delicioso jugo de calabaza antes de olvidarlas y le diera un ataque por lo que sea.

Comieron, Draco lo alimentaba de cosas que él ya había probado, con la mirada de muchos Slytherin sobre ellos, pero esa aura se fue al demonio una vez el profesor Quirrell entró, dijo algo sobre un troll y se desmayó.

La bruma de gente comenzó a asfixiarlo, con una mano en su pecho y comenzó a golpear el suelo mientras lágrimas se agrupaban en sus ojos, su jefe de casa apareció justo después de que Draco lo llamara y comenzara a dar pequeños golpecitos en su espalda, justo en ese momento las demás casas se dieron cuenta de su estado, comenzó a hiperventilar, se sintió cada vez más asfixiado.

-Si es aparente, tal vez no sea inminente, Harry, recuerda.

Se sintió desesperado una vez más, ya no reconocía las voces, no recordaba quién hablaba... se fundió en sus recuerdos.

Eso lo hizo caer.

Comenzó a enterrar sus uñas en sus brazos, Severus vio eso horrorizado, la sangre comenzó a brotar, alejó los brazos de Harry, quien seguía luchando por respirar, Draco lo abrazó, vieron que Harry se aferraba a él con dependencia, Draco comenzó a hablar de cosas que no entendió ningún Slytherin, cosas que si comprendieron algunos alumnos de otras casas, que ya habían visto algunos ataques. Incluso había quienes conocían a ese doctor.

Snape sostuvo sus muñecas con fuerza. Tal vez más de la necesaria.

Auch, eso dejaría moretones.

Harry poco a poco se fue calmando, para ese momento, Madame Pomfrey curaba sus autolesiones y le daba una poción calmante en jugo de calabaza.

Nadie entendió que Harry tenía el ataque por el revoloteo que hicieron ellos, no por la amenaza del troll, pero se mantendría discreto.


End file.
